1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a board to board connector.
2. The Related Art
The terminals of a board to board connector are arranged very densely in the information technology, particularly to the development of portable electronic devices with multiple function. Therefore, in order to make the transmission of the signal being correct and stable, the structure, assembling and the contact method of terminals are very important.
A conventional board to board connector usually utilizes the terminals welding with printed circuit boards to achieve successful transmission of the signal. However, because of the dense arrangement of the terminals, the adjacent terminals are easy to connect with each other. In this case, it will be easy to conduct short-circuits. Therefore, the transmission of the signal will be unsuccessful. Furthermore, the board to board connector is uneasy to disassemble due to the dense arrangement. So that if a part of the board to board connector is damaged, the complete board to board connector will be damaged at once and be out of use.